User blog:JSwift/Opinion Column: My 5 Worst "Psycho Series" Characters
Bored. So, I'm making this top 5 list. Today I am counting down my least favorite characters in the series. Note that these opinions are only my own and are not to be taken personally. You do not have to agree with my opinions and discussion is welcome. Also note that these opinions are NOT based on the tired "real or fake" debate. Largely, these opinions are to be treated as if I were analyzing a TV series. So anyway... let's start the countdown of my five least favorite characters in the series. Number 5: Jeffrey Jr. (during the "Prank Wars") - As a brief aside, I like J.T. overall. But he was unbearable during the time he and Jesse were pranking each other with the exception of a couple of videos during that time ("Psycho Brother Smokes Out Stream" for instance). During the "Prank Wars", both brothers were largely acting immature and as it dragged on and on, he got more and more annoying. The guy was 26, acting 10 years younger than his age. Most of his pranks were dangerous and for my taste, unfunny. Fortunately, since the whole "Bottlegate" incident, he's mellowed out. Also, good for him for moving out. Number 4: "Selfish Terry" - I've always thought that it'd be nice of Terry was in more videos. She, for the most part, is very likeable. However, during the time period when she was being manipulated by Aunt Melissa, she was quite cringeworthy. She definitely wasn't herself. I didn't like it when she was shutting everyone out and started behaving more selfish, and more obnoxious toward even her own family. I'm glad that this phase of hers appears to be over as of recent. Number 3: Dr. Nelson - Worst. Therapist. Ever. She added NOTHING to the series, which is probably the reason why she hasn't been back since "Psycho Family Therapy" (one of the worst episodes in the series BTW). In reality, what did she add to the series? Nothing. She was mentioned a few times before the episode, then made her appearance, and then that was that. Never seen or mentioned again. I believe if you take "Psycho Family Therapy" out of the series, you're not really missing anything. No destruction, just arguing and Jesse being a spaz. Not worth the half hour plus runtime in my opinion. Number 2: Her - Where do I begin? She's boring. She's a drag to sit through. No personality. Even her face on the thumbnails makes my skin crawl. I don't dislike her because of "12/29", I dislike her because she's completely the "Cousin Oliver" of the series and she has no redeeming value. The only video I want to see her in is "Psycho Girlfriend Dumps Boyfriend". Other than that? I'd rather sit though a marathon of Adam Sandler movies than watch a vlog featuring her Now before I get to number 1, a few 'dishonorable mentions'. Demma - If that thing counts as a character, this is basically self-explanatory. "Warrior" - Little to offer, little to care about. I don't think many people notice that he's gone. I doubt we're seeing him again. Buzz - He's "just a guy". Doesn't really stand out. But, at least he's likable. Seems like a good guy, but as a character? Not much to talk about. Now for my number one pick, which... warning.... may be considered controversial. Number 1: Jesse - I am not, in any way, condoning what his dad, his brother and anyone else has ever done to him. Some of what he's been through, he didn't actually deserve, to be fair. But considering his personality, he's REALLY hard to sympathize with. He comes off as self-entitled, lazy, selfish, immature and someone that never takes responsibility for his own actions. He's just as much to blame for the events of the series as his father is, yet, he comes across as if NOTHING is his fault. Some of the decisions he's made (such as spending the $2500 on giveaways instead of leaving the house) are completely boneheaded. He seems to cater to the lowest common denominator (with the existence of "Demma" for example), and he behaves like a total manchild whenever things don't go his way. He rarely acknowledges when he's wrong and will sometimes even treat those on his side like they're beneath him ("Psycho Kid Submerges Motorcycle", various videos where he doesn't treat his mother like he should, putting his own worries above Larry's when the trailer got destroyed, etc.) This is without mentioning (as I don't think this is necessarily the 'character' doing this, so this is more of a brief aside) that he shoves things that most fans CLEARLY don't want (#MMM, vlogs with his girlfriend, Fan Mail, Q&A, Powwows) down their throats. There are definitely some redeeming qualities about the series and I do enjoy some of the other characters, but Jesse, to me, comes off as incredibly unlikable most times. As the series goes along... I feel like the main villain in the series isn't "Psycho Dad"... it's starting to come off to me like the main villain in all this is Jesse himself. Category:Blog posts